letters to Juliet
by TrisandTobias4life
Summary: Tris died. Tobias and Tris send letters back and forth.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias,

I'm sorry, I never wanted to leave you. I had to save my brother. You would do the same for me. I want you to know I will always be with you even if you can't see me. I also want you to move on and don't stop life, grow old with all our friends. Because they stayed with us through everything. Some even died for us. Tobias, I love you. I will always be here and will never leave you haven't lost me completely.

One last thing

**Be Brave**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris,

I can't do this. I need you. You tell me to move on but I can't. It is to hard for me to just move on from the girl I was in love with. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I need you. Life has been a mess without you. I keep having flashbacks of you on the cold, hard, smooth table dead. I always look for you in my apartment and find in my memories dead. David is still here. It takes me all my strength to not kill him. I have slipped a couple of times. Pinning him to the wall by his neck and one time I broke his arm. Tris, I need you. Please, I'm begging you come back to where you belong.

**p.s. I can't be brave if I don't have you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias,

You know that is not fair. I wish I could wake up but I can't. I know how you feel. I feel the same way I can't live without you. But I'm there. I see you scream out my name and trash your apartment. Tobias I love you so much and to see you like that hurts. God it hurts Tobias and I miss your touch more than anything. I would give anything to wake up. But I can't. If I could I would. I would run into your arms and hug you so tight you wouldn't be able to breath. I wish I was awake so we could have a family. But if I had the chance to go back and change everything I would do the same thing because he is family and I love him.

**p.s. I'm always with you **


	4. Chapter 4

dear tris,

I know he is your brother and you love him but I need you more than anyone needs him. I had a dream that you came back beautiful as always and you ran into my arms and I held u tight. I would love to feel that again. I know you cant but I just need you. I have tried to kill my self before but Christina stops me all the time. im trying to move on like you told me too I really am, but its hard. There is a new girl, Brooklyn, she is kind of cute. she has long brown wavy hair. she don't have many curves and she is a little taller than you. she is always happy but she is brave. she is not smart though. she will never replace you but I can give it a try, for you.

**p.s. I love you no matter what happens**


	5. last letter from tobias

**okay first I want to thank Kalie and guest I wish I knew who u were! thank u both! okay if you want to know this isn't my last update its just the last letter(tris will write one more too)! tris cant take the pain of him moving on so yeah! **

dear Tris,

I am with the new girl and its working out great. well I shouldn't tell you this but we are going to get married. she is pregnant and its a boy. we are naming it TJ. I'm still not over you though. I would choose you any day. I miss you so much. I love you.

**its my turn to be brave I love you.**


	6. authors note

**sorry guys it might take me a lil bit to update im just going through some shizz with my family and not to mention boys are... I shall watch my language but yeah its mostly the family part so ill update when I can im just really tired of life just really really tired of it**


	7. last letter from tris

**ok here is the last letter from tris**

tobias,

that's great, you are finally moving on. but we cant send letters anymore. it wont be fair to Brooklyn. im sure she is a very sweet girl and she would get hurt if she found out about this. I get what TJ stands for, Tobias jr. its really sweet but its really fast I mean marriage and a baby, its only been 5 months. but that's non of my concern. I hope you have a happy family just like we would of. tell everyone I miss them and I always watch over them. I heard Christina finally moved on to a guy named Justin. I am so happy for her. well I got to go.

**I love you no matter what happens don't send a letter back it really wont be fair **


End file.
